


Confessions

by minghoes



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Mentioned Choi Hansol | Vernon, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mentioned Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Mentioned Xu Ming Hao | The8, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Shameless Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Yoon Jeonghan, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghoes/pseuds/minghoes
Summary: i'm a terrible person that needs to go to church but jihan will always reign supreme amen hallelujah(also this is my very first submission on ao3 i hope i haven't brought shame upon this website)





	Confessions

It's hard for someone to live in an apartment with twelve other people. It's even harder when you're a twenty-two year old boy living with twelve other boys ranging from late teens to early twenties.

Jisoo liked living with them. They were his closest friends, almost like brothers. Being the third oldest, he'd help take care of the group and shower the boys with affection. All things considered, life was unconventionally good. But with only one bathroom and having to share rooms, privacy, or lack thereof, was a recurring issue. As a hormonal young adult, Jisoo had urges. Unfortunately, he could never find a quiet spot to release his tension, what with at least four rowdy boys always occupying the bathroom. It didn't help that physical contact was plentiful in the household. He began to question his sexuality when his heart would beat faster whenever Hansol's hand brushed over his by accident, or when Mingyu teased him by sending smoldering gazes his way. He found it harder and harder to focus on the group's choreography when Seungkwan was stretching in front of him, his infamously round ass on display. But the worst of the whole group was Jeonghan. The infuriating thing about Jeonghan was that Jisoo could never tell if he did it on purpose. He never seemed to realize that during the nights they had to bunk together he'd push himself back until Jisoo was practically spooning him. Jeonghan never seemed to realize that he'd frequently left the younger boy with a raging boner after shifting and grinding against him in his sleep. Jisoo had to pretend that his hyung wasn't the main cause of his desire to lock himself in the bathroom and imagine himself doing unspeakable things until the knot in his stomach disappeared. Instead he had to endure Jeonghan’s unique kindness and sweet smiles, acting like he didn't want to shove the older boy against a wall and have his way with him. Some days Jisoo would have to cross his legs and turn away from the other boys to keep them from tormenting him and pointing out his problem. It wasn't like they'd never seen each other with a boner, things like that were almost startlingly common. Jisoo’s potential dilemma would have had to be answering to the more teasing members like Jun and Minghao, not to mention that the situation would provide everyone with endless blackmail material. He would have to keep his condition under wraps for the time being.

That was until one day, when Jisoo walked into the dorm's kitchen to get a bottle of water and instead got much more than he expected. The members were scattered around, the majority at the studio after being hounded by Jihoon about how they "absolutely needed to finish recording" and how he "didn't put in all that effort for nothing". Of course everyone knew better than to argue with him, even Seungcheol. Those who managed to escape Jihoon's scolding had gone out to shop. Jisoo, one of the lucky members, had said no to going out with the excuse that he was tired. He knew Jeonghan was in the dorm minding his own business, having finished recording earlier than the other members, and opted to steer clear in order to prevent any embarrassing moments. Jisoo spent a couple of hours locked in his (and Soonyoung’s, for the time being) room, reading and listening to music. A few stray images of Jeonghan in compromising positions surprised Jisoo when they popped up in his mind, and he couldn't help but feel dirty, knowing his Bible was resting just a few feet away. He managed to shove those thoughts away quickly enough and continued his more constructive activities. Unfortunately for him he couldn't stay there for the rest of his life, and eventually encountered the need to drink something. That's how he ended up in the kitchen, shifting around quietly while Jeonghan sat on the couch fiddling with his smartphone.

"You okay?" Jeonghan’s inquisitive tone shattered the silence and almost made Jisoo close his hand in the refrigerator.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He gulped, leaning on the counter and looking at the older male, "What are you doing?"

Jeonghan looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm getting ready to do a VLive. You want to join?" As tempting as that sounded, Jisoo wanted to avoid being questioned by their fans about his out of character behavior, so he shook his head.

"No no, go ahead. I'll just watch." With that, he cracked open the water bottle and began taking a long sip as Jeonghan nodded, pressing the record button on his phone.

"Hi..." Jeonghan greeted the audience confidently. Jisoo zoned out while taking in the sight of his hyung sprawled leisurely on the couch. His pastel sweatshirt fell on his chest in a way that showcased Jeonghan’s surprisingly athletic build, his ripped jeans clung to his legs and left some of his bronzed skin on display. Jisoo could’ve stared all day, if it hadn’t been for the sound Jeonghan let out while casually stretching. It sounded way too much like a moan.

Jisoo nearly choked. He wasn't expecting anything like that to come out of Jeonghan’s mouth. From his spot behind the counter he could see Jeonghan’s bright orbs widen as he laughed and apologized to the viewers for the little slip up. Jisoo’s blood turned to ice as he realized with no small degree of shock that he was feeling a little warmer than usual. Thankfully the counter kept his situation under control should the need arise, but he couldn't stop the flood of dirty thoughts that invaded his mind. Jisoo had to stifle a moan of his own when the image of being bent over the nearby table by his hyung flashed through his head. Jeonghan continued talking, occasionally raising his eyebrows in a way that would've had Jisoo blowing his load if directed at him. Whatever the boy was saying, it didn't register anymore. All Jisoo could focus on was the movement of Jeonghan’s lips and the tip of his tongue darting out. He continued to stare without shame, hoping his body would cooperate and not cause any problems. It wasn’t until Jeonghan finished his VLive that Jisoo tore his eyes away. But seeing Jeonghan getting up from the couch and heading towards him made his blood run cold.

“Well, I uh, I’m gonna go to my room now. Nice VLive. I’m sure the fans loved it. Bye.” He turned to literally sprint away from Jeonghan and into his sanctuary, but felt a hand reach over the counter and grab his shoulder.

“Not so fast.”

_Shit._

Jisoo braced himself for the scolding that was no doubt about to come down on him, but there was nothing.

“Turn around.” Jeonghan’s tone was a strange mix of soft and commanding, the latter being something Jisoo didn’t hear too much of. Jisoo slowly turned, eyes turned downwards to avoid meeting Jeonghan’s. There was silence. Thankfully the counter acted as a wall that prevented the older from noticing his hands nervously fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt.

“Look at me.” Jisoo’s stomach sunk. He hated looking him in the eye. It made him flustered, even if Jeonghan’s eyes never held anything but charm and somewhat alarming cleverness. But he did as he was told.

And boy, did he want to drop dead.

Jeonghan’s deep brown eyes were hypnotic, the light from the windows filling them with a youthful glimmer that made Jisoo weak in the knees. He felt his breath quicken and the silence that hung between them seemed to last an eternity.

“Now talk to me. What’s wrong with you?” Just the question Jisoo was hoping to avoid. Deep down he knew someone was eventually going to ask, yet he hoped that out of twelve other people, Jeonghan wouldn’t be that someone.

“I’m...not sure what you mean.” He tried playing dumb. He knew he was a pretty convincing liar, but he also knew that Jeonghan was the king of liars. But hey, it was worth a shot.

“You know exactly what I mean. You’ve been acting really weird lately, literally everyone’s noticed.” Jeonghan said.

“No I’m–“

“You’re avoiding me.” More silence as Jeonghan looked at him with a pained expression. Jisoo felt a pang of guilt for making Jeonghan, his best friend, feel neglected.

“What did I do? Did I upset you? Did I say something wrong?” Jeonghan asked, furrowing his perfect eyebrows and leaning on the counter.

“No...it’s nothing like that.” Jisoo admitted with a sigh.

“Then what is it?” How could Jisoo explain what he had been feeling for the past six months? How could he say it to his face? Besides, as open-minded as he was, Jeonghan was still his best friend. Would he really risk their friendship over Jisoo’s feelings?

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Jisoo smiled and shook his head.

“No. It’s clearly not nothing.” Jeonghan’s voice was beginning to harden. He wasn’t angry, just upset. Although devilish and scheming, he thought he was the type of person that people could confide in, especially Jisoo.

“Hyung, please don’t worry–“

“Don’t worry? You’ve been locking yourself in your room for hours at a time, you barely come out except to eat, and when you do come out, you talk to everyone except me. Care to explain?” Jisoo was feeling the heat in Jeonghan’s stare, the frustration dripping from his words. He could feel his fingertips go numb and a knot forming in his stomach at being backed into a corner by the one person he was so desperately trying to avoid.

“No, just leave it alone...” What Jisoo wanted to sound authoritative came out as a whimper from the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. Jeonghan planted his hands on the countertop and glared at the younger boy.

“I’m not leaving it alone. Do you hear me?” This was extremely out of character. Jeonghan was usually the type to give people their space, but this time he was deeply hurt and exasperated. Jisoo went from being one of his best friends to barely even looking at him. He wanted answers.

Meanwhile, Jisoo wanted to disappear. He was dangerously close to just spilling everything in an anxiety-fueled frenzy. But he couldn’t help but think about what might happen. Would he get kicked out of the group? Would Jeonghan leave? Would the group itself disband? He felt sick at the mere thought.

“Please, don’t make me say it.” He pleaded. Jeonghan’s face softened and filled with worry.

“Say what? Are you okay? You’re really starting to scare me.”

Jisoo breathed in. There was clearly no way around or out of his. He clenched his fists and willed his heart to stop beating so erratically. He looked into Jeonghan’s eyes for what could have been the last normal moment between them.

“I like you.”

Silence. Jeonghan’s expression was unreadable.

“Okay?” He asked cautiously.

“No hyung, I _like_ you.” Jisoo said with more certainty.

More silence, in which Jeonghan looked at him with a question mark hovering above his head. Jisoo wasn’t sure of what was happening, but at least Jeonghan wasn’t exploding. Not yet, anyway.

“You...like me.” Jeonghan tested the phrase, looking at Jisoo with a hint of amusement.

“You like me.” He repeated before breaking out into an all too familiar smile. Now it was Jisoo’s turn to be confused. Why wasn’t Jeonghan yelling at him? Why wasn’t he in tears? Obviously those were both very good things, but he was still thoroughly puzzled.

“Y-yes?” He squeaked. Jeonghan moved from his side of the counter and went to stand directly in front of Jisoo, whose eyes widened to the size of tennis balls.

_There we go. He’s going to punch me in the face. I knew it._

He closed his eyes and readied himself for the hit. But it never came. Instead he felt a pair of delicate, yet muscular arms snake around his waist. The smell of soap and cologne clung to Jeonghan’s skin, his lithe body pressed against Jisoo’s.

“You’re really dumb, you know that?” Jeonghan mused softly. Jisoo scoffed, thoroughly confused.

“What do you mean?” Jeonghan pulled away and gazed at him.

“You really didn’t want to tell me about this? Did you think I was going to smack you or hate you forever?” He asked with a light laugh. Jisoo raked a hand through his own ginger hair, still trying to make sense of the situation.

“Well, yeah. I mean, you’re my best friend and I just thought–“

“And you thought I would condemn you for all eternity and never speak to you again? Do I really look that shallow?” Jeonghan retorted, smiling and resting his hands on Jisoo’s shoulders.

Comfortable silence fell between them, with Jisoo finding himself staring into Jeonghan’s eyes. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. After struggling with his sexuality, he was now able to embrace all the feelings that had been bottled up inside of him for so long. He mentally kicked himself for being such a lovesick puppy, but the elder didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he seemed smug.

“You’re staring.”

“Sorry...” Jisoo looked away.

“Don’t be. What were you thinking of?”

_How much I want to finally kiss you._

“Really?” Jeonghan laughed incredulously.

“Did...did I say that out loud?”

“Yes.” Horror washed over Jisoo’s entire being. He couldn’t believe the words actually left his mouth, and was about to apologize profusely. Until...

“Do it then.” Jeonghan’s voice was insanely enticing. Jisoo wasn’t sure he heard correctly, maybe he’d just imagined it like so many other things. He just gaped at his hyung like he’d grown a second head.

“Go on,” Jeonghan invited, “Do it.”

So he _had_ heard correctly.

“I’m...I’m not sure I–“ Was all Jisoo could say before Jeonghan rolled his eyes and gingerly cupped the younger’s face, pressing his rosy lips against his.

All Jisoo could do was stand there and revel in the feeling of Jeonghan’s smooth, velvety lips. It was a soft, teasing kiss, one that matched the elder’s personality. Jisoo felt his hands travel up Jeonghan’s back and bury themselves into his infamously long blond locks. As they pulled away seconds later, one of Jisoo’s rings tugged at Jeonghan’s hair, pushing a strange sound out of the usually rather composed older boy. Jisoo watched his eyes flutter shut for a second before snapping open with an apologetic look.

“Sorry, I just...like having my hair played with.” He admitted shyly. That’s when an idea formed itself in Jisoo’s brain.

“Can I uh...kiss you again?” He asked, to which Jeonghan nodded with a smile. Jisoo captured his hyung‘s lips in a slightly more heated kiss, fingers trailing up his neck and into his hair again, this time giving it a gentle pull. It was like he flipped a switch. To his delight, Jeonghan moaned into the kiss. It was a breathless, whiny sound that sent shockwaves through Jisoo’s body. He had often fantasized about how the handsome older boy would sound like in situations like this, but this was a million times better. He felt Jeonghan’s nails digging into the material of his shirt, and that little gesture alone caused a series of events that neither of the boys would have ever anticipated.

Jisoo’s pants began to feel tighter by the second, and the proximity to Jeonghan’s body wasn’t helping. Neither was the elder’s tongue running across Jisoo’s bottom lip. He couldn’t help it, he ground his hips against Jeonghan’s and felt an immediate reaction. Not only was the group’s “angel” getting hard, he responded by pushing Jisoo against the counter and setting his hands on either side of his body.

“Do you really want to...” Jeonghan trailed off as soon as they pulled away. He managed to sound angelic even with a growing erection and a pretty shade of pink staining his cheeks.

“Yeah...” Jisoo breathed out. He did want this. He’d wanted it for months. But he wanted to know if Jeonghan was alright with it happening so suddenly.

“Do you?”

Jeonghan let out an airy laugh.

“You have no idea how much I want this.” He led Jisoo to his room, which he shared with Jun, and motioned for him to sit on his bed. He promptly stripped off his sweatshirt, exposing his discreetly toned chest.

“You’re one-hundred percent sure about this?” Jeonghan asked, kneeling in front of Jisoo’s already panting figure.

“Yeah...I’m sure.” The younger stammered before being carefully pushed back on the mattress. He felt Jeonghan’s lips trail over his neck, leaving behind a burning trail on the flushed skin. Jeonghan hovered above him, only pressing his body to Jisoo’s once the latter’s hands pulled him down to rest between his legs. He groaned inwardly at the feeling of heat pooling in his abdomen once his lower body came in contact with Jisoo’s.

The two connected their lips again in a sensuous, languid kiss that very slowly became more fervent. Jeonghan wanted to take his time, to make sure Jisoo’s first time with him was going to be special. He broke the kiss to look at the wide-eyed, blushing mess of a boy underneath him.

“Sit up for a second” He whispered. Jisoo quickly obeyed, getting the hint and peeling off his shirt with a certain degree of urgency. Jeonghan marveled at how well-built Jisoo was, and made a mental note to thank the Lord for blessing him.

“Hyung, you’re the one who’s staring now.” Jisoo remarked with a sly grin.

“Hey!” Jeonghan pointed his finger at him in mock anger, “Don’t give me attitude.”

They shared a laugh, although both half naked and increasingly aroused.

“Sorry...” Jisoo smiled, “Do you have...” Jeonghan immediately stood up and walked over to Jun’s bed with the sly look everyone knew all too well.

“I don’t, but I know someone who does.” He replied, kneeling on the floor and pulling out a simple blue box from under his roommate’s bed as Jisoo looked on.

“What is that?”

“This, is Junhui’s special box...” Jeonghan chuckled as he pulled out a silver foil packet and a medium sized bottle of lube. Jisoo found himself gaping for the second time that day.

“I didn’t know...”

“Do you really think you’re the only one in the group?” Jeonghan laughed, flashing him a smile before walking back to the stunned boy.

“That’s...wow, I never expected that...” Jisoo giggled. He placed his hands on the waistband of his sweatpants, going to pull them down but being stopped by Jeonghan.

“Wait. Allow me.” Jeonghan’s voice was laced with sin as he hooked his fingers into the elastic and slid the material off Jisoo’s legs, never breaking eye contact. He came face to face with the tent in the boy’s gray boxers, the tip of the fabric already darkened with precum.

He went to pull the underwear down, but Jisoo’s whine cut him off.

“But you’re still half dressed!” Jeonghan rolled his eyes, standing up.

“Fine.” His long fingers undid the belt buckle, peeling off his jeans in a matter of seconds.

“Happy?” Jisoo was very happy. Jeonghan’s length was straining against the fabric of his underwear, just begging to be released.

“Yes.”

“Good. Now shut up and let me continue.” Jeonghan smirked. His hands went back to Jisoo’s boxers, beginning to tug them down. He tried to keep his cool as the boy’s erection sprung free, the head a shade of crimson that matched Jisoo’s face at the moment. Without wasting any time, Jeonghan grasped the base of Jisoo’s hardness and ran his tongue along the underside. Jisoo gasped, letting his head fall onto the mattress. After a few long licks, Jeonghan’s lips wrapped around Jisoo’s already leaking shaft. He bobbed his head gently, taking inch by inch and making Jisoo dig his fingertips into the sheets.

“H-Hyung...” He whimpered, involuntarily bucking his hips into Jeonghan’s mouth. The elder responded by swirling his tongue around Jisoo’s tip, gauging his every movement. A particularly explosive reaction came when Jeonghan dragged his nails on the inside of Jisoo’s thighs. With his back arched off the bed, moans poured out of the younger’s mouth as he desperately pulled at the bedsheets. Jeonghan took it as a sign to go a step further. He pushed himself to take in as much as he could, lewd slurping sounds filling the room as his tongue laved over every available inch of skin.

“Oh god...hyung I’m going to...” Jisoo gasped. Unfortunately, Jeonghan had other plans. He pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting his slightly swollen bottom lip to the tip of Jisoo’s twitching cock.

“Not yet, baby.” Cooed the older boy as he took in the other’s blissfully frustrated expression.

“Turn around. Hands and knees.” Jisoo felt his face redden at the request, even though it had been one of his greatest fantasies for quite some time. He did as he was told, shuddering when Jeonghan’s soft hands smoothed over his back.

“Do you need prep?”

“Not really,” Admitted Jisoo with a twinge of embarrassment, “I kinda took care of myself earlier...” He heard Jeonghan laugh from behind him.

“I thought you were a good boy...how many fingers did you use?” If Jisoo wasn’t blushing before, he was sure as hell blushing now.

“I uh...two.” He heard the bottle of lube being opened, followed by Jeonghan’s light giggle.

“Strawberry. I should’ve known.” Jeonghan squeezed a small amount of the clear substance on three of his fingers, silently grateful it wasn’t colored for the sake of his white sheets.

“Ready?” He asked, planting light kisses on Jisoo’s spine.

“Yeah...”

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” He crooned before gingerly pushing one, then two, then all three fingers into Jisoo’s pretty ass. He took them without difficulty or resistance, whimpering softly throughout the process.

“You good?” Jeonghan asked, trying not to explode in his boxers. Jisoo was so incredibly tight and warm, so pliant and submissive for him.

“I’m good...please do something...” Jisoo’s voice broke at the end, body jolting at the way Jeonghan’s long, slender fingers easily brushed over his sensitive spot.

“Right there...” He breathed, shoving his face in the bed in frustration. Behind him, Jeonghan was putting all his effort into making sure every thrust of his fingers was aimed directly at that spot. Jisoo was reduced to a shaking mess in seconds, overwhelmed by the heavenly pressure Jeonghan was providing him.

“Ohh god...fuck me hyung...” He keened pathetically. Jeonghan found himself groaning at the words coming out of Jisoo’s mouth. Hearing the usually immaculate Christian boy curse made something inside him shift, and he couldn’t help but tangle his free hand into his lover’s hair, yanking harshly.

“You want me to fuck you, baby?” He growled, his fingers working at a brutal pace and making Jisoo sob in ecstasy.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes...” Satisfied, Jeonghan retracted his slick fingers from Jisoo’s body. He finally rid himself of the boxers that were constricting his length and breathed a sigh of partial relief. Reaching over, he grabbed the little silver packet and ripped it open with his teeth. With one last look at the desperate boy beneath him, Jeonghan rolled the condom over his dripping shaft, moaning at the contact. Using the leftover lube on his hand, he gave himself a few strokes and positioned himself at Jisoo’s entrance.

“Are you still sure about–“

“Just fuck me already.” Jisoo urged. He was so close to falling apart, he knew he wasn’t going to last long. Especially if Jeonghan kept talking to him in that low, sultry voice.

“Look at you…so desperate for me...”

_Oh god yes._

Jisoo felt the burning tip of Jeonghan’s cock pushing through his sensitive hole, pleasure clouding his mind as his hands clung to the sheets like a lifeline. He took it all, inch by inch, until Jeonghan’s hips met the soft curve of his ass. The sounds he had imagined his hyung would make were nothing compared to the ones he was letting out in that moment. Breathy whimpers that sent a shiver down Jisoo’s spine, amplified by the way Jeonghan gripped his hips and pressed his fingertips into the smooth skin. Oh, how Jisoo wished the moment would never end. He appreciated the fact that Jeonghan was waiting for him to give the signal to keep going, but even though he felt so incredibly full he wanted more. He needed more.

“I…J-Jeonghan...move...” His shaky voice was barely above a whisper, but the elder heard loud and clear. Taking care not to cause any harm, Jeonghan cautiously pulled halfway out of Jisoo’s wetness and pushed back in as gently as he possibly could. Still, he felt jolts of white-hot pleasure shooting through his body; even with prep, Jisoo was tight, and the way his ass fit around Jeonghan’s shaft made the elder want to burst right then and there. He continued his careful thrusts, trying to keep his breath even and controlling himself even when his instincts were screaming at him to pound Jisoo into the mattress. The instincts became louder once Jisoo started to mewl and whine every time the head of Jeonghan’s cock brushed over the spot that had already been abused earlier.

“Right there...right fucking there...” He moaned breathlessly, his arms almost giving out. Jeonghan didn’t realize just how much he loved Jisoo’s voice until he heard his moans and whimpers. It was amazing how he could go from being the most soft-spoken and gentle member of the group to a whiny, submissive baby boy.

“Right there? You want me to keep going?” Jeonghan smirked, already knowing the answer.

_Goddamn tease._

“Yes, I want you to keep going...” The younger pleaded, “And you can go harder, I’m not going to break.” He added, scoffing. Jeonghan chuckled, leaning down to whisper into his ear.

“Alright, but you asked for it...”

Pulling all the way out, Jeonghan didn’t give the boy a second to reply before he was ramming his aching length back into Jisoo’s ass. He picked up a steady rhythm, not too hard, but still enough to have Jisoo shrieking and panting.

“Fuck...hyung..!” He choked out, arms shaking. He felt like his body was being ripped open. While Jeonghan wasn’t huge he was still well above average, maybe a bit thicker, and the burning stretch mingled with overwhelming pleasure.

“You like that?” Jeonghan reached over and grabbed Jisoo’s hair, pulling enough to have the latter’s back arching.

“Yes...yes, more...give me more...” The elder complied, beginning to thrust with enough force to make Jisoo’s arms give out entirely, his wailing cries becoming muffled by the bedsheets.

“Look at you...you’re a mess.” Cooed Jeonghan, running the hand that wasn’t holding onto Jisoo’s hip over his back.

“You just can’t get enough of my cock, can you baby?” He mused, “You want more?”

Jisoo weakly lifted his head to nod, being unable to form words with the way Jeonghan’s shaft was slamming into his sweet spot.

“Use your words, Jisoo.”

“Yes, god yes, I want more–“ He was cut off by his own shrill moan as Jeonghan tugged at his hair.

“Beg for it.”

Jisoo felt as if he was about to combust. He never imagined Jeonghan this dominant.

“Please, fuck me harder...” He whimpered. He could feel the blush flooding his face. Sure, the Jeonghan in his fantasies was dirty, but he never in his wildest dreams thought that the almost painfully handsome older man would’ve ever made him _beg_.

He liked it.

No, he _loved_ it.

“Is that all? I know you can do better than that. Don’t be shy.” Jeonghan’s hot breath fanning over his ear practically made Jisoo’s cock twitch, a shaking sigh escaping his lips.

“Please, hyung, _please_ …I need to cum, I need it. I need it so bad it hurts…I’ve been a good boy for you, just let me cum, please.” The breathiness of his voice shocked Jisoo himself. For a split second he felt like digging a hole in the ground and dying of embarrassment, but when his body was knocked forward by the force of Jeonghan’s erratic thrusts, all rational thought flew out the window.

“You want to cum? Cum for me then. Show me how good hyung makes you feel.” Jeonghan growled, teetering on the edge of what was possibly the most powerful orgasm of his entire life. Jisoo’s body was sweet and addicting, causing the coil in Jeonghan’s stomach to snap after a few last, deep thrusts. He jolted, filling up the condom and leaving red half-moons where his fingers had been digging into Jisoo’s skin.

Below him, the younger had started shaking uncontrollably just as he finished, coming untouched onto the sheets with a loud cry of Jeonghan’s name before letting his head fall forward from exhaustion.

The elder pulled out gently, tossing the condom into the nearby trash can and telling Jisoo to shift over so he could pull the stained duvet off the bed. He laid next to the spent boy and admired his thoroughly fucked out expression.

“So…” Jeonghan panted with a smile, pulling Jisoo close to him.

“So…”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m glad you confessed.” Jisoo giggled, rolling his eyes at the cheekiness of the remark.

“You’re just happy you got laid.” He retorted. Jeonghan retracted for a second, looking him in the eyes.

“Hey…don’t say that. It’s not true at all.” He paused, glancing between Jisoo’s eyes and lips before kissing him delicately, as if he were made of glass.

“I care about you. A lot. I wouldn’t have done this if I didn’t.” He whispered into the younger’s mouth. Jisoo’s heart began to beat faster. Was Jeonghan saying what he thought he was saying?

_No. Impossible. Get a grip, Jisoo._

“What I’m trying to say is,” Jeonghan sighed, pausing to find the right words, “I love you.”

_Oh. Oh shit._

He gaped at Jeonghan as if he had grown a second head.

“Come on Jisoo, don’t leave me hanging like an idiot.” The elder mumbled, running a hand through his hair. He was flustered. Yoon Jeonghan was flustered. Jisoo’s shock morphed into a smile.

“I love you too.” It was like the world had been lifted from both their shoulders. They gazed at each other for a second, grins painting their faces.

“Come on,” Said Jeonghan sitting up, “Let’s go take a shower, I need to change the bedsheets before the guys get home or I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Whatever you say, boyfriend.” Jisoo tested with a smirk. Jeonghan laughed.

“Boyfriend, huh? I could get used to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> over 5.0k of shame and regret
> 
> edit: i fixed the paragraphs because i couldn't figure out why there were no spaces or italics like in the word doc and then i realized that my dumb ass inserted it in html and not rich text but now all is well forgive me i'm still trying to get used to this


End file.
